Variety Housing Items
Main - Quantity - Empower Price -Per-''' * '''Aero Dwarf Potted Plant - 3 - 15 * Aquarium - 0 - 8-20 * Beeswax - 0 - 10 * Black Rock Talon - 0 - 50 * Boiler Door - 0 - 30-70 * Bonsai Plant - 0 - 4 * Bougarabou Drum - 0 - 150 * Brass Monkey Spider - 0 - 100 * Breakfast Pan - 3 - 15 * Candle in Pagoda Base - 1 - 9 * Carved Pew - 1 - 150-165 * Chain Reel - 0 - 1100 * Chicken Coop - 3 - 8-15 * Crane - 1 - 10 * Elephant Painting - 0 - 300 * Elephant Tower - 0 - 250 * Enchanted Broom - 5 - 10 * Folded Blankets - 2 - 10 * Gigantic Boulder - 0 - 100 * Gigantic Cake - 0 - 375-420 * Gingerbread House - 7 - 10 * Grass Tent - 0 - 40/50 * Gumball Machine - Sold - 400 * Hanging Pelt Stand - 0 - 200 * Heavy Rock - 0 - 100 * Hopscotch Mat - 10 - 4 * Huge Boulder - 0 - 100 * Ice Patch - 0 - 10 * Inert Darkmoor Gargoyle - 0 - 150 * Koi Pond - 2 - 10 * Large Table - 0 - 120 * Lion Cauldron - 2 - 9 * Lion Hut - 2 - 20 * Mantis Vase - 2 - 30 * Marleybonian Driller - 5 - 10 * Marleybonian Street Sign - 0 - 30 * Model Castle - 1 - 7 * Morganthe Banner - 2 -30 * Mutation Chair - 1 - 40 * Mystic Pizza - 0 - 60 * Nutcracker - 7 - 10 * Overstuff Postbox - 0 - 90 * Paper Lantern - 10 - 5 * Paper Lantern Stand - 6 - 5 * Piggie Bank - 6 - 200-230 * Posh Tent - 0 - 50 * Potted Heartblossom - 0 - 6 * Potted Purple Pansy - 0 - 30 * Potted Pointsettia - 17 - 3 * Rhino Relic - 0 - 250 * Royal Foot Stool - 0 - 100 * Shade Tent - 1 - 20 * Ship In a Bottle - 7 - 10-25 * Sir Robin Bravely Tent - 1 - 15 * Skating Rink - 17 - 60 * Slice of Giant Cake - 1 - 100 * Small Astral Tent - 1 - 10 * Snow Pile - 0 - 2 * Spider Porringer - 0 - 5 * Spirit Caller Drums - 1 - 20 * Splithoof Tent - 0 - 30 * Test Tubes - 1 - 10 * The Throne - 1 - 15-30 * Thorn Scrub - 0 - 100 * Three Drum Set - 0 - 350 * Toy Monkey - 7 - 90 * Toy Tower - 20 - 3 * Toy Train Set - 0 - 3 * Tribal Trifle - 0 - 100 * Tribe Tent - 2 - 50 * Watermole Supplies - 0 - 60-80 * Windswept Tree - 0 - 10 * Witchdoctor Cauldron - 0 - 350 * Velvet Rope - 2 - 6 Items listed above are items we will allow in the shop. Certain items like crafted and fished items are obviously allowed but due to the sheer number of them, they will only be listed as we obtain them. ''' Globes- These are Closed until November of 2019 - Listed by rarity * '''Snowglobes - 50 per - 70 * Grand Winter Globe - 100 per - 28 * Sparkle Globe - 145 per (Christmas Only and Rare) - 8 Note- Just a heads up, the "Spring Globe" item is, unfortunately, not auctionable. ''' (Stock will be filled soon.) '''Fished Housing Items - Very Rare Item-Quantity-Price (World) - ZF fished items maybe listed. These are not rare due to the constant Zafarian fishing for ex-code-only wands. ''' * '''Abstract Harp Painting - 0 - 20 Empowers (Av) * Adult Twisted Tree - 1 - 10 Empowers (Av) * Avalon Royal Rug - 1 - 5 Empowers (Av) * Carved Round Table - 1 - 30 Empowers (Av) * Dark Knight Painting - 1 - 20 Empowers (Av) * Halls of Avalon Painting - 0 - 20 Empowers (Av) * Hide Tent - 2 - 15 Empowers (Azt) * Malory Painting - 0 - 20 Empowers (Av) * Noble Owl Painting - 0 - 20 Empowers (Av) * Pirate Flag - 1 - 50-60 (Polarian Shipwreck) * Savannah Rug - 2 - 5 Empowers (ZF) * Shielded Rose Rug - 1 - 15 Empowers * Spade Rug - 1 - 15 Empowers * Small Birch Tree - 1 - 10 Empowers (Av) * Small Twisted Tree - 1 - 10 Empowers (Av) * Tall Avalon Forest Painting - 0 - 15 Empowers (Av) * Wise Owl Painting - 0 - 20 Empowers (Av) * Witch Owl Painting - 0 - 20 Empowers (Av) * Sir Perry Gilliam Tent - 1 - 15 Empowers(Wallpaper, Nomad Camp) (This selection is based off of item copies that we have. More will be added as we get more copies of these incredibly rare items.) Playable Instruments(All 40 Empowers) * Playable Electric Violin - 0 ''' * '''Playable Frankenjammer - 1 * Playable Keytar - 0 ''' * '''Playable Moody Groovers - 0 * Playable Polka Dot Flying V - 0 * Playable Sassaphone - 0 * Playable Synthesizer - 0 * Playable Xanadu Smashers - 0 Monstrology Guests- All have a price of 10 empowers Malistaire the Undying guest is valued at 550. This is the only exception. * Ashikata - 1(Mooshu) * Blue Bart - 1(Celestia) * Celestian Remnant - 1(Celestia) * Cursed Ronin- 1(Mooshu) * Grubb - 1(Wizard City) * Gulag Guard - 1(Polaris) * Jade Oni - 2(Mooshu) * King Uro Ahnic - 1 (Krokotopia) * Lady Blackhope - 1(Wizard City) * Moon Skull Zombie- 1(Azteca) * Osvud Fleetpaw - 1(Grizzleheim) * Procyon - 1(Celestia) * Queen Calypso - 1(Celestia) * Randolf Spellshine - 1(Wysteria) * Seed Thief - 1(Azteca) * Shambling Ahnic - 1(Krokotopia) * Smoking Mirror Zombie - 1(Azteca) * Tangleroot - 1(Celestia) * Yogash - 1(Celestia) Crystal Housing Items * Angled Crystal Shard- 18- 6 empowers * Giant Crystal- 17 - 6 empowers * Green Crystal- 8- 6 empowers * Purple Crystal- 25 - 6 empowers